A morte de Gai sensei
by TemaTen-Chan
Summary: O que aconteceria se num importante missão Gai-sensei morrese? Como iria Neji reagir? Da mesma maneira fria e racional de sempre? E Tenten? E especialmente… o Lee… Como iria reagir ele? Descubram voçês mesmos! XD Team-Gai fanfic
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Esta fanfic surgiu pk uma professora nha morreu e eu k andava a procura de inspiração para uma fanfic onde keria ver a nha equipa favorita unida. Foi então k me veio à cabeça esta pergunta: se o Gai-sensei morrese como reagiriam os seus aluno? Foi então k decidi escrever esta fanfic. No entanto, no prólogo pedi ajuda a nha best friend, k aki se xama **Kazenoyume**, pk eu amo o Team-Gai e n tinha coragem de matar o Gai-sensei ... Bem espero k gostem, deixem reviews!

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Prólogo:**

Era meia-noite e apenas duas pessoas corriam à luz do luar pelos alagados campos de arroz. Estavam com pressa mas, tinham de ser discretos e silenciosos! Qualquer ruído, qualquer galho seco partido podia denunciar a sua posição e eles sabiam-no… Não fossem eles os melhores shinobis de Konoha: Hatake Kakashi e Maito Gai! Sim, os eternos rivais estavam juntos numa missão perigosíssima que podia ter consequências letais caso fossem apanhados.

Gai tinha posto o seu lado brincalhão de parte e estava concentrado ao máximo… queria dar bom parecer e principalmente um bom exemplo aos seus alunos… Lee… Neji… e Tenten, os ninjas que ele tinha acompanhado desde pequenos, os ninjas a quem tinha ensinado os princípios de um shinobi…

Gai sorriu, o que gerou inerrogação na cara de Kakashi.

-Hey! – chamou o shinobi de cabelo branco.

-Diz Kakashi…

-Chegámos ao portão da aldeia. Temos de ser cautelosos… Não te esqueças que esta aldeia é onde está o Orochimaru!

-Sim, estou bem ciente disso!

Os dois ninjas saltaram o muro do portão principal e cuidadosamente esconderam-se nas sombras.

As sombras… Talvez a melhor coisa para um ninja que queria passar despercebido, eram escuras e podiam ser encontradas em qualquer esquina.

Lentamente foram-se aproximando do centro da aldeia onde "supostamente" o Lord feudal estava aprisionado.

A noite estava escura e a lua parecia estar do seu lado, pois estavam em fase de Lua Nova, o único barulho que se ouvia era o marchar compassado de dois ninjas que guardavam a porta principal do escritório do chefe da aldeia do som.

Kakashi e Gai esconderam-se no arvoredo e observaram os ninjas esperando algum momento de distracção do inimigo.

-Eles ainda não nos descobriram… - murmurou Kakashi. – Vamos avançar.

Gai assentiu.

Lançaram dois cintos de kunais que se enrolaram à volta do pescoço dos ninjas inimigos. Um cinto de kunais era uma arma perigosa utilizada em missões de alto risco, baseava-se num fio parecido ao nylon, mas praticamente inquebrável, que tinha kunais presas. Com o peso relativo das armas o balanço do lançamento iria criar uma inversão de sentido da arma e enrolá-la à volta do pescço do inimigo.

-Sharingan! – exclamou Kakashi desviando a head band do olho.

-Vamos. – afirmou Gai.

Os dois shinobis avançaram.

-Ali! – Kakashi apontou para um arbusto lançando uma kunai.

Um grito agoniante deu sinal de alerta e em menos de segundos Gai e Kakashi viram-se rodeados de ninjas poderosos e prontos para lutar.

-Pronto? – perguntou kakashi.

-Sempre!  
Os eternos rivais correram para os ninjas inimigos.

Uma violenta batalha explodiu e bem… vinte contra dois era, como diria Shikamaru, problemático…

Os vinte shinobis jaziam no chão, esvaídos em sangue e Gai e Kakashi, cansados, prepararam-se para prosseguir.

-Estás bem? – indagou Kakashi.

-Sim! Claro que sim! Tenho o poder da juventude a correr-me nas veias! Ahahahah!

- ¬¬'

Os dois ninjas entraram dentro do escritório, agora que aquela batalha tinha sido travada, o aviso da sua presença tinha sido dado e não havia nada a fazer a não ser continuar com mais cautela possível.

Kakashi via tudo com seu sharigan, não havia nada que lhe escapasse… Mas aquele sharigam não podia ser utilizado muito tempo pois causava-lhe tonturas. Aquele sharigan que pertencera a Uchiha Obito, seu amigo, seu companheiro, seu salvador…

-Hey Kakashi! – bradou Gai. – Chegámos!

À sua frente estava um porta de madeira velha, Kakashi escondeu o sharingan e olhou para Gai.

Um simples olhar bastou para se entenderem. Os dois entraram ao mesmo tempo na sala, preparados para lutar mas encontraram o inesperado…

-Muahahahaha! – um riso inspirado e estranhamente familiar ressoou na sala que "aparentemente" estava vazia. – Apanhei-vos!

-Shimata! – praguejou Kakashi quando a sala começou a rodar e o ambiente se começou a distorcer.

-Fomos apanhados num Genjustsu! – disse Gai.

Em pouco tempo encontravam-se numa sala escura onde apenas se via uma luzinha de uma vela ao longe.

-Muito bem Kabuto! – disse a voz de Orochimaru enquano um holofote se acendia com Kabuto por baixo.

-O… O… Orochimaru! – exclamou Gai.

-Em pessoa! – respondeu ele.

-Orochimaru-sama… acabei o meu treino!

-Sasuke?! – exclamou Kakashi.

-Hm? – o rapaz olhou-o com desdém.

-Hei de salvá-lo. – murmurou Kakashi.

Gai olhava-o comovido. O amor que Kakashi nutria pelos seus alunos era tão puro!

-NEM QUE SEJA A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU FAÇA!!! – gritou Kakashi correndo em direcção a Orochimaru.

O ninja preparava o seu Raikiri (Chidori) enquanto avançava.

-Fool! – gritou Orochimaru esquivando-se habilidosamente.

Kakashi fitou-o furioso.

-Orochimaru-sama… porque é que falou em inglês? – indagou Kabuto quebrando o silêncio constrangedor que se tinha gerado.

-Porque dá um toque mais maléfico! Muahahaha!

- ¬¬' - Gai

- ¬¬" - Kakashi

- -.-' - Sasuke

Uma batalha começou a travar-se: Gai e Kakashi vs. Orochimaru e Kabuto, Sasuke apenas observava desinteressado. Esperava apenas por Orochimaru para treinar.

A luta tornava-se mais violenta conforme o tempo passava e ambas as equipas estavam cansadas. Kakashi estava bastante cansado e quase não tinha forças para lutar, Gai também estava ofegante e temia a morte… Temia morrer ali… Temia por eles mas, depois olhou para Kakashi que já estava no chão com Orochimaru a três metros dele a apontar-lhe uma espada e sentiu que se calhar o Naruto, a Sakura e o… Sasuke deviam precisar mais do Kakashi do que o Lee, o Neji e a Tenten dele…

-Shine!! – gritou Orochimaru investindo contra Kakashi.

-Arghhhh! – Gai gritou ao sentir a fria espada enterrar-se-lhe no coração.

-Nani?! – Orochimaru estava furioso.

-Ga… Ga… Gai… - murmurou Kakashi.

Gai tinha-se posto entre a espada e Kakashi no preciso momento em que Orochimaru o ia atacar. O ninja esvaía-se em sangue perante o olhar preplexo de Kakashi, caiu no chão de barriga para baixo, inerte e murmurou:

-Kakashi… cuida bem dos meus meninos… o Neji… a Tenten… e o… Lee… ele é especial… - soltou um riso seguido de uma tosse seca com sangue.

Fechou os olhos… estava morto…

-Ele… morreu… - Kakashi falava a custo.

"Será que todos os meus amigos estão destinados a morrer salvando-me…? Serei tão fraco que não me consigo defender sozinho?..."

Orochimaru riu maldosamente.

Kakashi ergue-se mas nesse preciso momento quatro Anbu's apareceram e Orochimaru viu-se obrigado a uma retirada estratégica.

Kakashi ainda estava em choque e era-lhe difícil andar por isso foi-lhe dado um sedativo e foi levado pelos Anbu's assim como o corpo inerte de Gai…

Agora viria a parte mais difícil, avisar os seus alunos… Como iria Neji reagir? Da mesma maneira fria e racional de sempre? E Tenten? E especialmente… o Lee… Como iria reagir ele?

**Continua...**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Obrigado por lerem, o próximo capítulo vai começar com o Neji e poderam ver entao a reacção dele face à morte do sensei.


	2. Chapter 1

Oi malta! Voltei! XD Peço imensa desculpa por nunca mais ter postado nenhum capítulo desta fic mas vocês sabem… Não controlamos a nossa inspiração, infelizmente

Bem como recompensa vou postar dois capítulos de uma vez, espero que gostem e muitoooo obrigado pelos reviwes n.n

* * *

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente, se não os casais já estariam todos juntos! Ò.ó9**

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

Neji estava sentado sobre uma almofada de pernas cruzadas, encontrava-se no doujo da mansão Hyuuga onde estava a completar a segunda fase do seu treino diário: meditação.

Envergava umas calças pretas e uma camisola de manga à cava branca que já se encontrava meio transparente devido ao exercício físico feito.

Estava suado e a transpirar por todos os poros, mantinha os seus lindos olhos pérola fechados enquanto tentava relaxar os músculos doridos e manter a mente em branco para encontrar o equilíbrio. No entanto, naquele dia não estava a resultar e ele não conseguia perceber porquê. Tentou novamente mas sempre que estava prestes a consegui-lo a sua mente vagueava para outro sítio, estava com um mau pressentimento, isso punha-o nervoso e não o deixava relaxar.

Resolveu desistir e abriu os olhos, tentaria no dia seguinte quando a sua mente não estivesse constantemente a ser assaltada por maus presságios.

Suspirou e levantou-se soltando o elástico que prendia os seus longos cabelos negros. Encaminhou-se em direcção à porta do doujo enquanto despia a suada camisola branca, deixando os seus bem definidos abdominais e os músculos dos braços à mostra. Era o corpo de um ninja bem treinado que se empenhava a dominar todas as técnicas ocultas do seu clã.

-Que calor…

Colocou uma toalha lavada sobre os ombros e abriu a porta, alguém que vinha na direcção oposta chocou contra ele. Neji reconheceu logo a cabeleira azul de Hinata contra o seu peito, a prima afastou-se rapidamente com as faces rubras enquanto baixava a cabeça em sinal de respeito e perdão:

-Gomenasai, gomenasai Neji nii-san!

Neji suspirou.

-Deixa-te disso.

Hinata levantou o rosto e encarou-o. Estava sem camisola e isso fez com que corasse de novo.

-Gomen ne, não queria interromper mas… o p-pai d-disse… d-disse q-que…

-Pára de gaguejar que ninguém te vai bater.

-Hai!!

-Está melhor assim. – comentou Neji.

Hinata respirou fundo e disparou:

-O pai disse, que o Ton-Ton disse, que a Shizune disse, que a Tsunade-sama quer falar contigo!!!

-Nani? Não percebi nada, falas-te rápido de mais.

-O p-pai d-disse, que o Ton-Ton d-disse, q-que a Shi-Shizune disse, que a… a Tsu-Tsunade-sama q-quer falar com-contigo… - gaguejou Hinata fazendo o seu jeito com os dedos.

-Sabes que isso é a teoria da conspiração?

Hinata continuou a fitá-lo piscando os olhos. Não ela não sabia. ¬¬'

-Neji nii-san?

-Nani?

-O pai disse q-que o assunto era u-urgente…

Neji estacou lembrando-se do seu mau pressentimento no doujo.

-Nii-san? – Hinata estava confusa com a atitude de Neji. – Estás bem?

O moreno acordou então do seu transe ao ouvir a trémula voz dela.

-H-hai…

-Queres que te prepare um chá Neji nii-san?

-Não é preciso. – Neji contornou Hinata e começou a subir as escadas para o andar de cima com um ar pensativo.

-Onde vais? – perguntou a prima preocupada.

Ele continuou a subir em silêncio enquanto retirava a toalha das costas e a metia sobre um ombro. Depois parou respondeu:

-Tomar banho…

***

Neji caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha em direcção ao gabinete da Godaime e a cada passo que dava mais nervoso ficava.

Que assunto urgente quereria ela discutir com ele? O que se teria passado? Teriam os seus colegas de equipa ir parado ao hospital? Seria algo sobre o seu clã? Poderia ele ter feito alguma coisas errada?

-Yo Neji. – chamou uma voz sonolenta e conhecida.

Ele olhou para o lado e descobriu Shikamaru a andar ao seu lado.

Neji deu um salto de susto.

-S-Shikamaru?

-Parece que sim. – respondeu o outro continuando a caminhar em frente enquanto olhava as nuvens no céu, as nuvens que ele tanto gostava de observar levadas pelo vento parar todo o lado.

Neji apressou o passo para o apanhar.

Caminharam os dois em silêncio e como ainda nenhum tinha seguido por outro caminho o moreno de olhos pérola resolveu perguntar:

-A Tsunade-sama também te mandou chamar?

-Sim. Acabei de sair de lá, e tu?

-Eu ainda estou a caminho, ela mandou dizer-me que era um assunto… - a voz falhou-lhe. - … urgente…

-Nervoso?

-C-claro que não! – respondeu Neji atrapalhado.

-Era uma pergunta de retórica.

Havia agora no final do caminho uma bifurcação para a direita, que levava ao interior da vila, e para a esquerda, onde estava situada a entrada desta.

-Vais para onde? – perguntou Neji.

-Esquerda.

-Tens alguma missão importante?

-Nem imaginas quanto… - respondeu Shikamaru entre dentes, começando a suar frio.

-Qual?

Shikamaru virou lentamente a cabeça para ele e balbuciou:

-Vou… - engoliu um seco, Neji começou a ficar preocupado. - … escoltar a menina problemática…

-A Temari?

-Sim… - Shikamaru sentiu um arrepio. – Brrr…

-_¬¬'_

-Fazes ideia do quão problemática ela é?!

Neji encarou-o.

-Shikamaru, eu vivo com a Hinata.

-E a Hanabi, não te esqueças.

-Pois… e mais ela… --" – ele suspirou, nunca se lembrava do nome da prima mais nova. – Achas que não é dose suficiente por dia?

-Acredita a Temari é pior. – sentiu outro arrepiu. – Vale por dez da minha mãe… É assustador… Que problemático.

-Se virmos bem, tudo do teu ponto de vista é problemático.

-A realidade é que o mundo é problemático… - concluiu Shikamaru virando à esquerda enquanto acenava a Neji. – Sayonnara.

-Sayonnara, e boa sorte. XP – despediu-se Neji virando à direita.

**Continua…**

* * *

Por favor, deixem o meu coração de autora feliz e deixem REVIWES! XD

**Dicionário:**

**Gomensai:** Desulpa.

**Nii-san:** O mesmo que onii-chan, ou seja, irmão mais velho.

**Gomen ne:** Variação de Gomenasai. Também Desculpa.

**Hai:** Sim.

**Nani?:** O quê?

**Sayonnara:** Como todos sabem, Adeus. XD


	3. Chapter 2

Aqui está o capítulo extra que prometi! Mas é mesmo extra! Neste vão apenas aparecer Shikamaru; Temari; Kiba; Ino; Naruto e Sakura. Os últimos dois pouco. XD Foi um capítulo concebido para dar suspense e quebrar um pouco o clima pesado e dramático! Não me matem! .'

Bem espero que gostem! n.n

* * *

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!**

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

Nara Shikamaru era um ninja, digamos, problemático. Sim, problemático era a palavra mais acertada para o descrever, até porque se ele não fosse assim tão problemático talvez já fosse um ninja de grau superior, um jounin. Esse sim era o único problema que ele tinha pois de resto era um génio. Tinha um Qi superior a 200, uma mente capaz de formar as mais habilidosas estratégias e era um líder nato.

Caminhava naquele momento em direcção à entrada da vila onde iria escoltar a emissária de Suna, a menina problemática, Temari.

Ela sim, também era problemática e deixava-o meio atrapalhado sem ele perceber porquê. Temari controlava as técnicas do vento com o seu grande leque, era uma ninja com garra e muito cruel no campo de batalha. Fosse uma mulher ou um homem o seu adversário ela não hesitaria em por fim à sua vida.

Talvez fosse por isso que Shikamaru sentia um arrepio cada vez que pensava nela, nem queria imaginar se alguém como ela fosse sua inimiga.

-Ohayoo!

Shikamaru estacou a uns metros dela, completamente aterrorizado.

-Ah… Oh-ohayoo…

-Hum… Estás muito tenso hoje. – observou Temari aproximando-se dele e agarrando-se ao braço dele como uma lapa.

Shikamaru sentiu um arrepio.

-T-Temari?

-Bem, pela tua maneira de falar vejo que andas a dar-te bem com a Hinata.

Shikamaru respirou fundo e recuperou a coragem.

-A Hinata? Vai sonhado. Para me chatear já chegas tu. Ah… Que proble…

-Não digas!

-…mática… - completou ele.

Temari começou a ficar irritada. Que mania que ele tinha de chamar a tudo problemático. Largou-o logo e virou-lhe a cara.

-Que mania irritante que tu tens! – exaltou-se ela.

-Eu sou assim e nunca hei-de mudar. – declarou Shikamaru pondo as mãos nos bolsos. – Paciência mulher…

O mau-humor de Temari esfumou-se, era por isso mesmo que simpatizava tanto com ele. Honesto e verdadeiro. Ela sorriu para Shikamaru.

-Eu sei senhor preguiçoso.

Ele retirou a mão esquerda do bolso como que dizendo que ela podia agarrá-lo de novo. Temari ignorou o gesto, ela não era flor que se cheirasse, se ele quisesse conquistá-la teria de se esforçar mais.

A ninja estacou de repente ao sentir um braço familiar rodear-lhe a cintura, sentiu um arrepio ao perceber que pertencia a Shikamaru. Ele era rápido!

-Ena Shikamaru! – cantarolou alguém atrás deles.

-K-Kiba?!

-Aqui mesmo pinga-amores! XD

Shikamaru corou.

-N-não é nada disso!

-Ai sim?! – bradou uma voz esganiçada e irónica aparecendo por detrás de Kiba. – Então como é que é?!

-Ino?! – exclamaram Kiba e Shikamaru ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim eu! Mas o que é que fazes com essa… essa…

-O meu nome é Temari barbie girl!

Ino deu uma risada cínica mas Temari resolveu acabar a conversa ali memso. Colocou a mão sobre o rabo de Shikamaru e piscando o olho disse:

-Meu!!

E afastou-se com ele. Ino estava furiosa com é que ela se atrevia?! Pois então ela não ia ficar por baixo. Virou-se para Kiba com os olhos em chamas, o que gerou interrogação na cara do shinobi, e fez a mesma coisa que Temari fizera com Shikamaru.

-Meu!!

Naruto que estava a passar por ali com Sakura e tinha assistido à cena virou-se para a kunoichi e apontado para o seu traseiro perguntou:

-Teu?

-Nem morta!! – retorquiu ela dando-lhe uma murro e virando-lhe as costas.

-Sakura-chan!! Espera por mim!

Naruto correu atrás de Sakura agarrado à bochecha onde tinha sido agredido.

Kiba e Ino ficaram sozinhos, tinha-se instalado um silêncio constrangedor que não parecia afectar a kunoichi que não se resignava a largar o rabo do shinobi.

"Mas que espertinha que ela me saiu hãn!" pensou Kiba.

-Hum-hum! – pigarreou ele. Ela continuou de olhos fechados como se nada tivesse ouvido. – Moshi, moshi! – Ino continuou no seu estado sonhador e abstraído. – INOOOOOOO!!!!!!

-Han?

-Que cena foi essa do "meu"?!

-"Teu"? O que é que é "teu"?

-Não é "teu" é "meu"!

-Então se não é "meu" é "teu"!

-Não! É "meu"!

-Pois, é "teu"!

-Não é isso irra! Não te lembras da cena do "meu"?

-Qual cena?

-_¬¬'_ Ah desisto! És mesmo burra!

-E tu convencido! – exclamou Ino indignada. – Não te suporto!

-Então porque é que continuas aqui?

-Agggrrr! Pára de me baralhar!!!

Kiba voltou-lhe as costas, colocou as mão atrás da cabeça e começou a andar em direcção ao interior da vila olhando o céu.

-K-Kiba?

Ino estava confusa mas, também ou ficava ali sozinha ou ia com ele por isso, correu até o apanhar.

-Que foi isso? – questionou a loura ofegante.

-Tu é que disses-te para te deixar em paz não foi?

-Ah… Sim…

-Então, é o que eu estou a fazer. – respondeu Kiba continuando a olhar o céu enquanto o ritmando barulho das suas sandálias ninjas começava a irritar Ino.

-Pés de chumbo!

-Barbie girl!

-Kiba!!!!!! .

-O que foi Ino?

-Não sei porque é que continua a caminhar ao teu lado!

Kiba parou.

-Não tens escolha. – concluiu sorrindo para ela.

-Pois… - começou Ino corando ligeiramente. – Acho que não…

O silêncio voltou a instalar-se entre os dois, um silêncio cúmplice para ambos os sentimentos que os dominavam. Kiba olhava para o céu com a cabeça ligeiramente virada para a direita, enquanto Ino tinha a cabeça para a esquerda e o olhar preso no chão. Qualquer pessoa que passa-se por eles agora conseguiria sentir a atmosfera criada.

-Q-queres, queres ir ao Ichiraku comer rammen comigo? – perguntou Kiba quebrando o silêncio. Andava para perguntar aquilo há alguns dias mas, só naquele momento reunira a coragem necessária para o fazer.

Ino olhou-o super feliz.

-Claro!!! – exclamou ela. – Pagas tu? 

-Pago eu. _¬¬'_

-Heheh! – e Ino deu-lhe a mão.

**Continua…**

* * *

Deixem reviwes!!!! *w*

No próximo capítulo retomaremos com o Neji n.n

**Dicionário:**

**Ohayoo:** Bom dia.

**Moshi-moshi:** Expressão usada geralmente para atender o telefone. Alô.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Neji estava de pé encostado à parede do corredor enquanto esperava ser atendido por Tsunade, estava demasiado nervoso para se sentar. Nunca tinha ficado naquele estado anteriormente e isso deixava-o irritado consigo mesmo. Não era habitual para si deixar-se levar pelas emoções, sempre fora o mais controlado da sua equipa nesses aspectos. Tentava sempre manter a cabeça fria e era ele que normalmente acalmava os nervos dos seus colegas. Então porque estava assim?

-Pressentimentos… - murmurou entre dentes.

-Ah… Neji-kun… - exclamou Shizune abrindo a porta do gabinete da Godaime. – Pode entrar… - Neji reparou que a sua voz estava diferente da normal, mais trémula, mais insegura. Quase uma segunda Hinata.

Desencostou-se da parede e atravessando o corredor seguiu Shizune e entrou.

-Tsunade-sama mandou chamar-me? – fez uma vénia.

-Não precisas de te curvar Neji. – ele logo se endireitou e passou a fitar a Godaime em vez do chão. – E sim, mandei chamar-te. Penso que já sabes que o assunto é urgente…

-Sim. – respondeu sério.

-Bem… - recomeçou Tsunade recostando-se no seu cadeirão. – Tens conhecimento da última missão do teu sensei há Terra do Arrozal com Kakashi?

-A missão de Rank S que consistia em…

-Exacto, exacto! – Neji começava a deduzir que algo tinha acontecido na missão mas, esforçava-se para que o seu olhar transparece-se calma. – O que acontece é que… - Tsunade olhou para Shizune como que pedindo coragem, a amiga apenas a incentivou acenado com a cabeça. – O que é aconteceu é que… Maito Gai não resistiu. Sinto muito…

Neji ficou em choque enquanto se lembrava do seu sensei, ele até podia ter tido um parafuso a menos e embaraça-los sempre mas… mas Neji admirara-o… sempre lhe parecera impossível Gai-sensei morrer numa missão mas fora um erro pensar assim. Afinal de contas, Gai era tão humano quanto ele e era humano falhar. Só não queria era que tivesse acontecido daquela maneira, tão de repente. O seu pressentimento estava certo, odiava quando tinha razão naquele tipo de coisas.

-Neji… - Shizune aproximou-se dele com uma caixa de espessura fina e entregou-lha. – Isto… era dele…

Neji fitou a caixa de madeira e imaginou o que poderia estar no seu interior.

-Podes abri-la. – Tsunade contornou a secretária e postou-se diante dele com um olhar de compaixão. – É vossa… - declarou referindo-se a equipa inteira.

Neji percebeu que Tsunade também estava muito triste. Era algo de esperar, afinal tinha perdido um dos seus melhores e mais fiéis jounins. Olhou novamente para a caixa e abriu-a lentamente. No seu interior encontrava-se uma head-band vermelha de Konoha um pouco esfarrapada e poeirenta, o moreno reconhecia-a bem, era realmente a que Maito Gai usara à cintura.

-Neji, deves estar a perguntar-te porque razão apenas te mandei chamar a ti. – ele assentiu com a cabeça. – A questão é que, tanto o Lee como a Tenten sempre foram muito apegados ao Gai. Acho que seria mais adequado seres tu a transmitir a notícia.

Neji engoliu em seco. Essa seria uma verdadeira missão Rank S. Como iria ele contar-lhes?!

-Sei que é difícil mas confio em ti. Julgo-te o mais preparado emocionalmente. És forte… - Tsunade pouso-lhe a mão no ombro.

-Sim Tsunade-sama. Arigato…

-Podes retirar-te. – disse virando a cara para esconder as lágrimas.

O jovem jounin abandonou a sala cabisbaixo enquanto Shizune se aproximou da amiga.

-Esteve bem Tsunade-sama, esteve bem…

Tonton saltou para o cola da Godaime e esta recostou-se de novo no cadeirão.

-Agora só me preocupa a reacção do Lee…

***

-Neji! – gritou Tenten preocupada, era a segunda vez naquela tarde que o atingia com uma kunai e ele nunca saía com um arranhão dos seus treinos. – Estás bem?

-Não foi nada. – retorquiu o moreno agarrado ao braço e encostando-se a uma árvore.

-Como não foi nada, estás a sangrar! Deixa-me ver. – a kunoichi aproximou-se dele tirando da sua bolsa um unguento e ligaduras.

-Já disse que estou bem…

-Não refiles numa situação destas seu Hyuuga chato!

- Eu não sou chato. – defendeu-se desviando o braço dela.

-Deixa-me ver irra!

-Já disse que não! – gritou irritado mas, logo se arrependeu. Estava a ser muito injusto com a kunoichi, ela apenas denotava preocupação para consigo. No entanto, não tentou emendar a situação, o seu orgulho não deixou.

Tenten nem ligou ao seu mau humor, já estava habituada, apenas aproximou-se dele e segurou-lhe o braço ferido examinando-o.

-Ainda bem… - suspirou a kunoichi de carrapitos aliviada. – Foi só superficial. – ela desinfectou-lhe a ferida pacientemente e depois aplicou o unguento. Neji fez cara feia com o ardor que sentiu no braço. – Quanto mais arder melhor! – ripostou Tenten tirando um penso da bolsa. – Prontinho! – disse colocando-o e dando um beijinho carinhoso.

A morena sorriu e afastou-se mas ao notar no semblante triste de Neji parou.

-Neji… Que se passa?

O moreno percebeu então que tinha ficado demasiado tempo parado.

-Ah… Nada. – respondeu.

-Estás à espera que eu acredite nisso? – Tenten franziu o sobrolho e voltou a aproximar-se dele.

Neji suspirou, para quê adiar o inevitável? Ele teria de lhe contar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então porque não conseguia pronunciar tais palavras? Nunca tivera problemas em dar notícias por mais sérias, cruéis ou problemáticas que elas fossem. Sentia-se um peixe fora de água…

-Neji?

-Tenten eu… - começou ele. – Tenho algo para vos dizer. A ti e ao Lee…

Ela piscou.

-E… o que tenho para dizer pode… afectar o nosso futuro…

-Neji! Pára com isso estás a assustar-me! – Tenten remexeu-se inquieta.

-Queria contar-te a ti primeiro… porque…

-Sim?

-Porque talvez tu en… - continuou o moreno olhando-a nos olhos.

-Diz duma vez!

-É o que estou a tentar fazer! – ripostou Neji já mais nervoso que ela.

Calaram-se os dois tentando respirar fundo e acalmar-se. Uma suave brisa de Primavera passou por eles despenteando-lhes os cabelos. O shinobi massajou as têmporas procurando acalmar-se e kunoichi ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

-Desculpa… - pediu ela.

-Tudo bem. – Neji acomodou-se contra o tronco da árvore e passou a fitar o céu. – Tenten, lembras-te da missão Rank S que o Gai-sensei recebeu na semana passada?

-Sim. – Tenten assentiu com a cabeça. – Ele foi com o Kakashi não foi?

-Sim. Foi… – ele fez uma longa pausa para ganhar coragem. – Bem… Ele… O Gai-sensei…

-Sim? O que é que aconteceu ao Gai-sensei?!

Neji fitou-a e engoliu um seco ao notar a preocupação marcada no seu rosto. Como ele como uma simples frase podia destroça-la num instante, Tenten quase considerava o sensei como um pai que não tinha tido apesar da sua personalidade excêntrica. Neji não queria que ela sofresse de novo mas, era o seu dever.

-Ele morreu…

-C-como?! – a morena aproximou-se mais dele com os olhos muito abertos. – Estás a brincar certo? Só podes estar a brincar não é? - a morena agarrou-se à túnica branca dele ficando a escassos palmos do seu rosto.

-Estou com cara de quem está a brincar?

Tenten abanou a cabeça negando o facto, não queria acreditar no que ouvia. Os seus dedos largaram lentamente a túnica branca do Hyuuga.

-Neji… - a franja tapou-lhe os olhos. – Diz-me que é mentira…

-Estaria apenas a enganar-te se o fizesse.

A morena deixou-se escorregar até ao chão ficando aos pés do shinobi. Vendo-a tão em baixo ele só fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, puxou-a para si e enterrou a cabeça dela no seu peito.

Tenten surpreendeu-se com o gesto, ele nunca se tinha aproximado tanto dela, muito menos de vontade própria. Sentia-se bem, sentia-se protegida assim aninhada contra o seu peito forte e principalmente sentiu-se grata por Neji estar sempre com ela, apesar de não o demonstrar com a mesma frequência das outras pessoas.

-Não queria ser portador de tão más notícias… - confessou o génio num suspiro desanimado enquanto a apertava mais. Tenten notou a sua insegurança.

-Não tens culpa… - reconfortou. A sua voz saiu abafada de encontro à túnica do Hyuuga, ao mesmo tempo abria os braços para o puder abraçar também.

Ficaram ambos em silêncio, só o barulho dos pássaros e do vento parecia preencher a clareira onde kunais, shurikans e outras armas mortíferas estavam espalhadas. Era um momento de silêncio para aquele que os tinha ensinado a tornarem-se os grandes ninjas que eram agora.

-Tenten… - recomeçou Neji quebrando o silêncio. – Porquê…? – as últimas sílabas esmoreceram-lhe na garganta.

O forte e firme abraço do shinobi começava a ficar trémulo. Tenten levantou a cabeça tentando encontrar o seu olhar, pareceu-lhe ter visto o génio com os olhos marejados mas não pode comprová-lo, ele obrigou-a a enterrar a cabeça de novo no seu peito.

-Acho que é porque… é o ciclo da vida… - a kunoichi sentia um nó a formar-se na garganta. – Um dia todos… têm de morrer… - a sua voz começou a fraquejar e os olhos a arderem, estava quase a rebentar em lágrimas quando sentiu um pingo na sua cabeça. – Neji…? – foi inútil para ela tentar levantar novamente a cabeça, ele não permitiu. Tenten não queria acreditar que o shinobi também estivesse a chorar. "_Por mais que ele se esforce para parecer, o Neji não é um iceberg…_" pensou para si.

-P-parece que vai chover… (**N/A:** O Neji não gosta de se mostrar fraco =/ Mas ele tem de perceber que o facto de chorar não faz de nós fracos! XD) - tentou ele remediar. – É melhor acabarmos o treino ag… - antes do moreno poder acabar de falar sentiu dois braços a rodeá-lo com muita força, Tenten começara a soluçar contra o seu peito. Neji abraçou-a também e depositou um carinho beijo no topo cabeça dela. – Ficas mais bonita a sorrir sabias…

A morena de carrapitos deu um meio sorriso por trás da máscara de lágrimas e forçou-se a ganhar coragem para permanecer impávida e serena.

-Neji… - ele olhou para ela que finalmente levantava a cabeça. – Como vamos contar ao…

-Lee? – pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vou pensar nisso esta noite, quanto mais rápido ele souber melhor.

Tenten concordou acenando com a cabeça e depois olhou para o horizonte, o sol já ia baixo dando ao céu uma cor alaranjada.

-Já está a ficar tarde é melhor irmos. – predicou o Hyuuga levantando-se. A kunoichi também se levantou e juntos deixaram para trás aquela clareira ensolarada onde ambos choraram por alguém muito querido que nunca mais voltariam a ver…

_**Continua…**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Oi malta! Desculpem o atraso na postagem do capítulo, não conseguia decidir como acabá-lo até que a minha melhor amiga, Gaaraomanieca, me disse:**

**Gaaraomanieca-Porque é que não acabas no "Hãn?"?**

**Tematen-chan-Mas… eu tinha pensado ela ir atrás dele…**

**Gaaraomanieca-Mas assim dá mais suspense!**

**Tematen-chan-Ah pois é! Faz mais sentido! Obrigadooooo! Eu adoro-te! TT^TT9 *w* **

**Gaaraomanieca- **¬¬'

**Realmente eu fui muito burra já podia ter o capítulo no á imenso tempo, pois tinha escrito até onde está agora á imenso tempo só que nunca tinha pensado que aquele era o melhor lugar para parar -.-"**

**Bem, vou tentar que o próximo seja mais rápido **

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence! Se pertencesse os casais já estariam em progresso há muito tempo.**

**Capítulo IV**

Calçando as sandálias ninjas azuis com um onigiri na boca Rock Lee preparava-se para deixar o seu pequeno apartamento para treinar com os seus colegas de equipa. Tinham combinado as nove horas nesse sábado, normalmente começariam às oito mas Gai-sensei viria duma missão de rank S com Kakashi e eles quiseram dar-lhe mais uma hora de descanso. E pensar que ia ver o seu sensei outra vez! Já há uma semana que não se viam e ele tinha-lhe prometido um novo taijutsu, isso deixava-o com o humor no máximo!

Terminando de se calçar Lee levantou-se para colocar a sua head-band vermelha à cintura, enfiou o resto do bolo de arroz pela goela abaixo e abriu a porta sorridente. Estava uma linda manhã solarenga, o sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam, as pessoas passeavam alegres pela vila. "_Tudo perfeito!_" pensou.

-Yosh! Hoje vou finalmente aprender a nova técnica do Gai-sensei! – nesse momento ouviu-se o relógio da vila a marcar as nove horas. – É melhor despachar-me! – e fechando a porta seguiu em direcção aos campos de treino a full speed.

Ia tão alegre e saltitante que nem reparou numa morena que caminhava suspirando há sua frente.

PAFT!

-Ah! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! – desculpou-se uma vozinha tímida, ao olhar para a frente percebeu pertencer a Hinata.

-Ah! Ohayoo Hinata-chan! – ele deu um dos seus melhores sorrisos colgate quase cegando a menina de olhos exóticos.

-O-ohayoo Lee-san… - Hinata tentou sorrir mas não conseguiu. As suas mãos suavam muito e ela escondeu-as nos bolsos tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

-Hinata-chan?

-Gomenasai! – e fazendo uma vénia apresada saiu a correr. – S-sayonnara!

-Hum… Estanho. – Lee fitou-a uns momentos pensativo mas logo voltou a tomar o seu caminho assobiando alegremente.

Ao passar pelo centro da vila sentiu um saboroso cheiro no ar que fez os seus pés mudarem de direcção. Fechou os olhos e deixou o seu nariz guiá-lo até ao tão frequentado restaurante de massas.

-Sobrancelhas farfalhudas! – ao reconhecer a voz Lee reabriu os olhos.

-Naruto-kun! Ohayoo! – ele olhou em volta. – Hum-hum! Eu sabia o meu belo nariz só poderia ter-me trazido aqui. – o moreno de spandex verde sentou-se então ao lado do loiro. – Na tua dose matinal de noodles?

O shinobi loiro continuou a fitá-lo.

-Naruto? – passando a mão na frente da cara do outro conseguiu despertá-lo finalmente.

-Ah! Sim, sim! ^^'

-Estás bem?

-Ah claro que sim! Óptimo! Porque não haveria de estar? – riu sem graça.

"_Hum… Estranho… Passava-se o mesmo com a Hinata, será que se zangaram?_" pensou visto que eles tinham começado a namorar.

-Bem tenho de ir andando! O Gai-sensei vai-me ensinar uma técnica nova! Ele é o melhor sensei do mundo!

-Ok… - Naruto baixou o olhar mas Lee nem reparou, apenas sorriu e saiu.

-Parece que ele ainda não sabe. – Teuchi, o velho cozinheiro do Ichiraku apareceu vindo da cozinha.

-Não sei como ele vai reagir. – Naruto inclinou-se para trás e deitou um olhar nostálgico a figura verde que corria desenfreadamente. – O Lee sempre viu o sensei como um pai…

-Vamos rezar para que nada aconteça. – disse Ayame, filha do cozinheiro, levando as mãos em frente do peito numa oração.

**/O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O/**

- Sakura-chan! – exclamou o animado shinobi de verde ao avistar a kunoichi de cabelo personalizado rosa. – Ohayoo! – deu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso colgate.

-Ah! – Sakura foi apanha de surpresa. – Lee-san… Ohayoo…

-Hn? Estás bem?

-Ah claro, claro! – a ninja riu sem graça esforçando-se por colocar um sorriso no rosto. – Estou óptima! – brincou um pouco com o cabelo tentando evitar o contacto directo. – Bem… Eu tenho de ir! A Tsunade-sama mandou chamar-me! Sayonara!

-Sayonara Sakura-chan! – brandou com toda a sua energia e logo se pôs a caminho dos campos de treino.

Durante a corrida ajudou uma velhinha a carregar uns sacos pesados e um menino a encontrar o seu cão, só depois conseguiu chegar. Sabia que estava atrasado mas não conseguia abandonar ninguém que precisasse da sua ajuda, tinha a certeza de que a equipa compreenderia, especialmente Gai-sensei. Ao pensar nele esboçou um sorriso, se não fosse por ele não teria chegado onde chegara e, por isso, sentia-se muito grato por o sensei ter aparecido na sua vida e o ter ajudado, lutava para recompensá-lo através do seu trabalho como ninja, queria tornar-se mais e mais forte para lhe agradecer tudo.

Voltando há realidade reparou que já tinha chegado, Neji e Tenten já se encontravam perto de uma árvore mas nem sinal de Gai-sensei. Ao aproximar-se notou que Tenten não se encontrava a afiar as suas kunais como de costumes e Neji tinham um semblante alterado, pareciam ambos nervosos e perguntou-se o que se passa, já eram algumas as pessoas naquele dia que se encontravam com olhar diferente e um tanto estranhas de comportamento.

-Oi! – saudou chegando perto deles. Neji e Tenten deram um pequeno salto de susto ao ouvir a voz do companheiro de equipa.

-Oi Lee… - Tenten baixou o olhar, tentou acalmar-se brincando como os dedos das mãos e Neji apenas soltou um suspirou.

-Ok para mim já chega! – reclamou o shinobi das sobrancelhas farfalhudas. – O que raio se passou com esta vila inteira hoje? Está uma manhã tão bonita! – colocou as mãos na cintura demonstrando reprovação. – Primeiro a Hinata, depois o Naruto, a Sakura-chan, e agora vocês!

-Lee… - começou Neji cortando-o. – Podemos conversar um pouco?

-H-hai. – o olhar do Hyuuga desconcentrou-o, estava tão diferente de todos os outros como se tivesse sido preenchido por outro sentimento. Tenten levantou-se e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Lee olhando-o fixamente. O seu olhar transmitia o mesmo sentimento do de Neji, tristeza. Pura tristeza…

-Lee, quando nos torna-mos ninjas sabemos que corremos riscos não é? – ele assentiu confuso. – Sabemos que a morte nos persegue dia e noite e temos plena consciência disso, mesmo assim seguimos em frente.

-Tenten…?

-Lee. – recomeçou ela deixando um suspiro escapar-se-lhe e depois fechou os olhos tentando ganhar toda a coragem que necessitava para o momento. Neji não ia interferir, sabia que ela seria forte o suficiente para o fazer sozinha. – Lembras-te da missão Rank S que o Gai-sensei recebeu? – ela nem lhe deu tempo para responder. – A missão falhou…

-A missão falhou? – repetiu Lee ainda mais confuso tentando aguentar o melancólico olhar de Tenten.

-Sim.

-O Gai-sensei está bem? Vamos visitá-lo ao hospital? – estava agora visivelmente preocupado e agitado.

-Não.

-Não? Porquê? Não pode receber visitas?

-Não! – exclamou ela com um mar de lágrimas a formar-se nos seus doces olhos de chocolate enquanto deixava cair a cabeça. – Ele morreu…

-Hãn?

**Continua!**

_Deixem reviews para alegrar o meu coraçãozinho de autora ^^_


End file.
